With rapid development of display technology, a display is becoming more and more high integration and low cost. GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology integrates a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) gate switching circuit in an array substrate of a display panel to form a scan drive for the display panel, so that a wiring space of a Bonding area and a Fan-out area of a gate IC (Integrated Circuit) may be omitted, which may not only reduce cost of a product in terms of material cost and manufacturing process, but also may achieve a nice design of display panel having both sides being symmetrical and a narrow frame. Moreover, such an integrated process may also omit a bonding process in a direction of a gate scan line, thereby improving productivity and yield.
A general gate drive circuit is composed of a plurality of cascaded shift registers, and scanning signals are sequentially input to respective rows of gate lines on the display panel through respective stages of shift registers. However, the number of switch transistors in the current shift register is larger, and a structure of the current shift register with the larger number of switch transistors is more complex. Therefore, it still occupies a larger frame area.